Maitre de Mort Part One
by Lestrange Fate
Summary: Redo of Maitredemort. Hyrdus Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodulphus and heir of Voldemort. Hated for something his parents and uncle did. How will be handle all of the hate? By killing everyone who stands in his way. Dark/evil/manipulative Hydrus Dumbledore, Weasley, Longbotton, some McGonagall bashing. Rated for violence, language, and sex. Mainly violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter or anything that may be widely recognized

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was beside herself. Just over a year and a half ago her nephew Hydrus had been kidnapped. A raid conducted by Dumbledore's Order had resulted in him being taken. Narcissa had done everything in her power to get Hydrus given to her as his aunt but Dumbledore had stonewalled them at every turn. When she finally was able to get to him Dumbledore revealed that Hydrus had been given to a family that desperately needed an heir as well as the fact that the family was on his side. Lucius had managed to get massive support to try and get the child but the testimony of Alastor Moody had resulted in Lucius being identified as a Death Eater and taken into custody. He had been released by claiming imperious and a couple of well-known donations to Bagnold's retirement fund, but his base was ruined to get Hydrus returned.

Then the Dark Lord had attacked the Potter's and been destroyed. Bellatrix had ranted for hours about the Dark lord could not have been destroyed by a child, but Narcissa was not sure. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan had gone to try and find him but Narcissa was focusing more on her nephew. She was sitting on the stairway of Number 12 Grimmauld place with Walburga's and Phineas' portrait's trying to determine where he was. They were sitting in silence for a couple of minutes when Phineas said "try the Black tapestry my dear. My father told me it did more than allow a person who had been blasted off to be disowned." Thinking this was a good idea she agreed and walked to the drawing room. When she got there she looked at where Hydrus was placed near her own son Draco. The Black tapestry was spelled to be connected to a special form residing with Blacktongue the Black family account manager. Due to the fact that the killing curse was used to blast the family member off there was no possible way to return the black scorches to their previous form. Rolling the tapestry up until Hydrus was at eye level. She pointed her wand at the picture of Hydrus and said "show me his location." At first nothing happened and Narcissa felt her heart break at the thought of not being able to find her nephew. Then silver tendrils slowly started to flow outwards from the circle with Hydrus' face on it until the entire tapestry was glowing silver until it died down and started to flash different colors and show images until the picture on the tapestry was a mediocre two story house that was almost too normal for her. A golden tag floating over the house said "Number 4, Privet, Drive, Surrey, Little Winning."

Walking down privet Drive almost made Narcissa sick. Every single house was pretty much exactly the same. Eventually she stopped in front of number 4 and as she crossed from the sidewalk to the walkway she could feel herself crossing a ward of some sort. It was incredibly weak, easily crossed, as she walked to the door. The door was answered by a woman who Narcissa would have sworn was the offspring of an ostrich. "Yes, can I help you" she said. Narcissa swallowed and answered "I am looking for my nephew. I was told he was here." This got a reaction that the woman was not expecting. "Freak. You're one of those freaks, aren't you? Get off of my property." With that the door was shit in her face. Taking a deep breath she calmly drew her wand and with a flick of it the door flew open to reveal the same woman at a cupboard with her arms in it. A small, muffled yell was coming from the cupboard and Narcissa could see the towel in the woman's arms. Knowing immediately what she was doing she disarmed the woman, literally in fact and as the woman screamed in pain as she arms feel to the ground Narcissa ran over to the cupboard and pulled the towel off of the babies face. But, there was an issue that she had not thought off. The babies face looked absolutely nothing like the baby she had held in her arms just hours after his birth. His eyes or at the very least his right eye looked green while the left eye was a vibrant grey. Narcissa knew right away who he looked like, James Potter. Thinking of a glamour she raised her wand and said "_glamour revealius_." As a white mist flew from her wand and swirled around the child the mist turned light red signifying that there was no glamour on the baby she started to cry thinking of how she had failed her family. Bellatrix would hate her for the rest of her life because she had failed to find her son. She could just about imagine Andromeda laughing at her, telling her she would be the new black sheep of the fami…wait. As she thought of Andromeda she remembered that Andromeda had been born with the metamorphagus gene which had been dormant in the Black family for generations since the Corvinus family had married in. she raised her wand again and said "_metamorphmagus revealius_." The white mist swirled again and turned blue. She was now crying with relief she had found her nephew. "Petunia," a voice yelled and Narcissa looked at the doorway to see a man who was struggling to get through the door. "What have you done to my wife you bitch." Narcissa raised her wand again and send a blue bolt of magical energy at the man who collapsed on the ground in pain as he relived every injury he had ever received over and over again. With a smirk and her nephew wrapped in her arms she disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that is recognized.

* * *

Narcissa got up early the next morning. She had brought Hydrus back to Malfoy manor and explained the problem to Lucius and Abraxas. She had planned to go to Gringott's today and sort everything out. She looked over and Lucius who was snoring lightly next to her and got up quietly. Getting dressed in her robes she walked down to hall to the nursery. Draco was still sleeping with his butt hunched upwards. Narcissa giggled at the way her son was. When she looked over at the crib that Hydrus was sleeping in and found his starring back at her with unsettling green eyes. She needed to get what she deduced to be a metamorphmagus lock undone. Picking Hydrus up and changing him into publicly suitable clothes, she then left instructions with a house elf to change and feed Draco. She then walked out the front door of the manor and apparated to Diagon Alley.

With the rain pouring she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and tucked Hydrus into the crook of her arm. There were not many people in the alley, probably because they were sleeping off hangovers from the celebrating. She managed to get to the bank with no trouble and when she walked into the bank went straight to the front desk and said "I need to speak with Silverfang, Blacktongue, and whoever is in charge of the Potter accounts." The goblin looked her over and then had another goblin escort her to Blacktongue's office. When she got there the three goblins were already there. Silverfang looked over at her and said "Mrs. Malfoy, why have you called us her. We have many important things to do today." Narcissa explained what happened the previous day and by that time the three goblins were pale, well as pale as goblins could get, and angry. The goblin she did not know, who must have been the Potter account manager, stood up and started to yell in gobbledygook. The way the other goblins were yelling and nodding their heads told Narcissa they were agreeing with him. When the yelling stopped Blacktongue looked at her and said "apologies madam, but were just discussing how this has happened. May we have the child's hand?" Narcissa looked at Hydrus who seemed entertained with the yelling and just as she was going to ask him he held out his hand. Blacktongue took a silver dagger and pricked Hydrus' palm. Dropping a few drops of blood on a special parchment. As the blood soaked into the parchment and ink appeared the only thing that was then heard was "oh shit" from the four adults while the baby just sat there not understanding anything.

* * *

Lucius sat at the kitchen table enjoying a nice breakfast while Draco was being fed. As he was about to take a drink of his morning tea a house elf appeared and told him there were visitors in the main foyer. Grumbling about his breakfast being interrupted he walked to the front of the manor to see Minister Bagnold, Dumbledore, and five aurors standing there. "Minister, Headmaster, what can I do for you" Lucius said in as much a nice voice as possible. Dumbledore replied first "Lucius, yesterday two muggles were attacked. They were the muggles that harry Potter was placed with. They gave a description that matched that of your wife. Please tell us where she and Harry are." Lucius thought for a moment.

"Very well, but first can you explain to me how a locator spell that should have led Narcissa to her nephew Hydrus led her instead to Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore looked as if he had swallowed something sour. With no reply Lucius turned to the Minister. "Minister, Narcissa did not kidnap Harry potter. She rescued her nephew from the clutches of two muggles one of which was trying to asphyxiate him. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to finish my breakfast." Walking back to the dining room Lucius made sure they all left though Dumbledore stayed for a minute before disapparating. All Lucius could manage to think was "this is going to be so much fun" in really sarcastic way.

* * *

Narcissa, Blacktongue, Silverfang, and Riptick looked at the paper in front of them.

_Hydrus Rodolphus Lestrange_

_a.k.a._

_Harry James Potter (through use of Sanguis Familias potions)_

_Heir of Lestrange_

_ Heir of Delacour_

_Heir of Black_

_Heir of Peverell_

_Heir of Corvinus_

_Heir of Schwartzhelm_

_Heir of Gaunt_

_Heir of Potter (through use of Sanguis Familias potions)_

_Heir of Herpius (through use of Sanguis Familias potions)_

Narcissa was in shock. The _Sanguis Familias _potion required the blood of two people and would make it so that the child would for all intents and purposes be the child of those who used the potion. Did this mean the Hydrus was technically dead? "That is weird" Blacktongue said. "What is" Narcissa asked. Silverfang said "something prevented the potion from completely changing him. Overwise the Lestrange, Black, and Corvinus lines would not have appeared." Narcissa was so shocked by this that she did not see Silverfang ask for Hydrus' hand and pricked his palm again. He place the drops on another parchment and a new list showed up.

_Blood work for H.R. Lestrange_

_Sanguius Familias Potion (keyed to Lestrange/Black)_

_Sanguis Familas Potion (keyed to Potter/Evans)_

Narcissa now understood what had prevented to _Sanguis Familias_ potion used by the Potter's from working. She knew for a fact that Hydrus was Bellatrix's son due to having helped her during birth. She also knew that Hydrus was Rodolphus' son due to the betrothal contract making so that he was the only male she could have sex with. The use of the potion by his parents would guarantee that he stayed their son, but he didn't know how he could have been the Heir of Schwartzhelm, whoever that was, and Gaunt. When she brought this up Silverfang explained "the founders of Hogwarts agreed that should they be killed that it would be the responsibility of the others to take care of their lines. The Corvinus family, as you know, is descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. Hydrus inherited it from the Black Line. The Schwartzhelm family is descended from Godric Gyffindor. James Potter's grandmother's maiden name was Schwartzhelm. The Gaunt family is the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Hydrus does not appear to have any actual blood from the family in him." Narcissa felt a bit proud of her nephew as she now knew that he was for all intents and purposes that he was a new heir of Slytherin. Silverfang continued "the Hufflepuff family descended into the Briarthorne Family, but that line currently resides with the Smiths. Now the Herpius line we will have to do some research on but we have determined that Hydrus has inherited it from Lily Evans as the other lines have no connection to it."

Narcissa was left with only one thing. Getting the metamorphagus lock, unlocked. Blacktongue told her that the potion required would be sent to her and that the only thing left was retribution. "The Potter family had custody of the Lestrange heir, illegally. Albus Dumbledore had no legal right to place him there. As restitution for a major attempt at line theft the only thing left would be that all the Potter and Herpius assets, properties, and were to be placed in the Lestrange family and Hydrus Lestrange's trust vault." Normally there would be the need for a ministerial order for such a thing to happen but with this clear evidence there would be no need to though Dumbledore might try and order one. Simply showing the court this evidence would ensure that custody would be granted to the Malfoy's.

* * *

Just as Narcissa expected three days later an owl flew into the manor and dropped a letter in front of Narcissa. It ordered her to bring Hydrus to a ministerial hearing for custody in two days. She looked over at Hydrus who, thanks to the potion provided by the goblins, looked like new. His startling pale blue, almost grey eyes were shocking when they looked you in the eyes. His black hair which once was untamable was now smoothly flattened. Showing the letter to Lucius who then walked upstairs to Abraxas' study to show it to him they both split up the jobs. Abraxas would call the lawyers, Lucius would contact his Wizengamot contacts to figure out who would be on the panel, and Narcissa would ensure that if they did lose the case then the people who got Hydrus would be unable to access the Lestrange accounts by moving everything not currency back to the Potter vaults which had now been converted into vaults labeled Corvinus and Schwartzhelm.

* * *

The day of the hearing he entire Malfoy family had arrived at the Ministry only to find that Dumbledore had tried to get the hearing placed in a courtroom believing that this would upset them. Instead both Abraxas and Lucius had done their best to get it placed in a normal conference room which Dumbledore was probably angry about. Lucius had found out that the three panel judges would be the Janet Dormswoth, Deputy head of the Department for the Placement of Magical Children, a department Lucius and various 'imperioused' Death Eater's had helped fund as a way of helping their public image. Augusta Longbottom had attempted to get placed on the board but her most probably biased opinion was enough to get someone else in her place. The third was Franklin Goshawk, a notoriously neutral man.

The Malfoy's sat across from the three and waited for the Malfoy lawyer to enter. But when he did he entered with Dumbledore in tow. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here" Lucius said. "Obviously the same as you. Trying to get Harry into my custody" he replied. "His name is Hydrus," Narcissa said. "If you can't use his birth name then don't refer to him at all." The verbal spat was ended when Mrs. Dormsworth cleared her throat and everyone to take a seat.

For the next half an hour each party explained why they should have custody of Hydrus/Harry. Narcissa showed the panel the evidence from Gringott's which swayed them a lot. The part about the use of the _sanguis familias _potion made them almost ready to reach a verdict, but as always Dumbledore had to open his mouth. "How exactly did you find Harry" he asked with his eyes twinkling. Narcissa answered "I didn't find Harry. I found Hydrus. I used the Black Family Tapestry. It can show the location of any living member of the Black Family."

"And how would it find a member. There would have to be a piece of him in order to use to get an accurate position. Almost like blood magic."

"Yes, Dumbledore casting Blood Magic is illegal. But that requires the use of blood. The spell of the tapestry is centuries old. Centuries before blood magic was made illegal. Plus the spell does not require the use of blood, but much like the polyjuice potion can work just as well with a hair."

Dumbledore was now fuming. He so wanted to call her on that but the law protected them unless he could actually prove it. Without proof that the locator spell actually used blood he couldn't make a case against them. In the end the Malfoy's were given custody of Hydrus and Dumbledore stormed out of the room. But the Malfoy's knew that he would not stop until he had some control over Hydrus.

* * *

Okay chapter two done. And it is long. Anyways I'm hoping that you can help me find some stories. I have no idea what they are called so I'll try and describe them:

The first is one where Harry is really Bellatrix's son but not Voldemort's. It starts towards the end of PoA. Then Neville is in the Triwizard. Cedric diggory and Susan Bones are death eaters in training, somewhat.

The second is one were Harry is raised by the Malfoy's because I think Abigail Potter married a Malfoy. Him and Draco went to Durmstrang and then Lucius was arrested and they went to Hogwarts. There's a scene I a closet with Harry and Pansy.

The third is one where Sirius and remus raise Harry. He meets Ginny and pranks the twins the first time over their house.

That's pretty much all I can think of. Thanks in advance.


	3. Book One: Chapter Once

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that is recognized.

* * *

Hydrus stood with the other Durmstrang first years as they pulled into Durmstrang harbor. Durmstrang while not as big as Hogwarts was more intimidating. It was built into the side of a mountain and combined with the black rock and ice it looked downright scary. Hydrus hugged his cloak tighter around him as he followed the other ten or twelve first years up the steep steps. Despite the fact that he couldn't feel pain which he also knew meant that he couldn't feel hot or cold he could diffidently feel the cold nipping at him. After what felt like an eternity they reached the big silver doors that had a dragons head carved into it. Standing in front of the doors stood a man in a large moleskin coat which was way thicker than the cloaks the first years were wearing.

"Finally you runts are here" the man practically growled. "My name is Arkadi Gregorz. I am the Groundskeeper here at Durmstrang. I am also the staff member in charge of discipline. Word of warning should any of you attempt any funny business you will be serving time with me. Understood?"

When no reply came except for a few nods he yelled "Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

With a scowl he turned to the doors and running his hand along the middle of the dragons head the doors creaked open. They followed Gregorz inside and were greeted by the soothing sensation of warmth. Gregorz lead them up a flight of stairs until they arrived at a pair of large wooden doors.

"When you pass through these doors you will see a table to your far right. That is where you will sit. Each table is comprised of a certain sect. Those sects are Flobberworm, Pixie, Direwolf, Dragon and Behemoth. You are flobberworms. As you raise through the years here you will raise in sect. It is expected that you reach Direwolf by the time you reach third year. Should you fail to reach Direwolf by the time you reach fourth year you will be expelled. Behemoth is the highest sect as well as the sect with the fewest members. Each sect has its own barracks, privileges, and authority."

With that he turned to the doors and pushed them open ushering the first year flobberworms inside. Much like the first years each table only had a few members, several at least. The first years at the front paused in awe and let the others behind them collide into their backs. Hydrus, having known what to expect from Highmaster Karkaroff, an old friend of Lucius', pushed his way to the front and walked over to the table on the far right which had two students sitting there, failures from the previous year.

When the students saw Hydrus moving towards the table several others followed him intent on not making themselves look like fools. Sitting at the Flobberworm table he looked at his surroundings taking in the room. It was dark with lanterns hanging from the walls and placed every couple of meters on the table. Despite knowing that there are five sects only four were set up. Looking over the tables he saw that the table second from the other side was the most crowded. The wolf heads on crests on their cloaks meant that they were Direwolfs. The Dragons were way less crowded. Eight of them sat at that table and looked imposing. The pixies were the other way around. They looked very easy to scare and were laughing silently.

The head table was were the teachers sat. Unlike the student tables the head table was made of metal copper by the look of it. Karkaroff sat in the middle on a large gold chair. When he met Hydrus' eyes he nodded, understanding that Hydrus was taking in his surroundings as any aspiring duelist would do. Looking down the table he saw Gregorz talking with an older woman and a man who looked ancient. He recognized the ancient man easily. He was Alfonzo Dragonovitch. Eastern Hemisphere Dueling Champion. Just as how he knew that Filius Flitwick looked small and was the World Duelling Champion; Dragonivitch's look of being old had nothing to do with him being a duelist. He was the Duelling Instructor for Direwolf's up and the Transfiguration professor.

On the other end of the table sat a younger woman with auburn hair. Hydrus recognized her as Elizabet Boultain. He had heard Snape whispering things about her, none of which were good, when him, Draco, and their friends attended potions tutorials with him.

After the feast, which revealed that the higher up the sect ladder one got the more food one got as well as the quality of food, the Highmaster gave his announcements "First off I would like to welcome Professor Elizabet Boultain our new Potions mistress. I would also like to remind students that the Dark Forest is forbidden except when accompanied by a professor. Also the fifth floor corridor from the right of the staircase is strictly forbidden. Any student found out of bounds will be punished accordingly. Now off to bed."

* * *

Gregorz led the flobberworms from the hall to the dorms. They were a mile below the first floor of the school. It was cold, dank, and one could hear and see the rats running about. Finally they reached a shoddy looking wooden door. It was easily pulled open and the students were ushered in. It had a small common room with poor looking furniture with a pair of doors on the opposite sides of the room. They were pointed to where they were to go based on gender and walked into the small barracks. The six boys looked around the room where they would be staying for a year. Hydrus just looked at his thin bed and sighed.

* * *

Okay chapter two done. And it is long. Anyways I'm hoping that you can help me find some stories. I have no idea what they are called so I'll try and describe them:

The first is one where Harry is really Bellatrix's son but not Voldemort's. It starts towards the end of PoA. Then Neville is in the Triwizard. Cedric diggory and Susan Bones are death eaters in training, somewhat.

The second is one were Harry is raised by the Malfoy's because I think Abigail Potter married a Malfoy. Him and Draco went to Durmstrang and then Lucius was arrested and they went to Hogwarts. There's a scene I a closet with Harry and Pansy.

The third is one where Sirius and remus raise Harry. He meets Ginny and pranks the twins the first time over their house.

That's pretty much all I can think of. Thanks in advance.


End file.
